MASSIVE MAKI
by Oborosenpai
Summary: Maki Nishikino gains alot of weight with the help of her feeder nico


{WARNING}

CONTAINS

•MASSIVE WEIGHT GAIN

•Immobility

•Farting

•Messy eating

•Burping

"Grrr, not another pair..." maki nishikino whispered as she pushed her crimson hair back behind her ear. She tryed to pull her pants together but they just wouldn't fit. maki has reacently been putting on weight as her foundness of tomatoes has been found in ketchup and because of that she's been eating alot of fried foods. "What ever i gotta get to school" maki said as she put on sweat pants and a jacket and put a family sized chocolate bar in her pocket.

Maki walked into the school idol club room and put out a sigh of relief that the other girls haven't found out of the weight she has been putting on. she unbuttoned her jacket and let her gut hang out "my how big you have gotten maki-chan" the black hair pig tails short thin nico said "Nico-senpai...what are you doing here" maki said as she jumped back "just waiting for you and boy you have gotten FAT maki-chan. you look to be 200 pounds ehehe" nico giggled "my weight is none of your business." maki blushed out of embarrassment

"Oh but it is." nico said as she ran behind maki and started jiggleing her belly "GAH! nico-senpai stop!" Maki Yelped as nico jiggled her ever growing belly. Nico let go and said "im sorry maki-chan i don't know what came over me...oh b the wat heres your chocolate" Nico gave the chocolate to maki. Maki snatched it, opened the chocolate and started eating. "Sho good mmmm idk what i would do without food!" Maki said as she ate the family size chocolate bar. "Wow you ate that all up in a matter of minutes! It would take any of our other members atleast an hour." Nico said as she started giggling. "yeah...WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Maki yelled "oh im not laughing at you i just got an idea." Nico giggled again "so she loves food that much Ehehehehe! Lets make this princess extra larger then she already is!" Nico thought to herself as she giggled out loud. "What ever you say nico-senpai" maki sighed as nico left the room.

1 day later

*ding dong*

"Hello?...N..Nico-senpai why did you come to my house?" Maki said tired and surprised

"I'm here to apoligize for the way i acted yesterday. I shouldn't of made fun of your waist. So as an apology i got you a burger with eztra ketchup and some frys!" Nico said with a smile "Nico-senpai you shouldn't have; thank you!" Nico handed maki a large greasy bag and left.

Maki walked inside and emptied the bag of fast food nico got for her. Inside was 3 2 patty bugers coverd in grease with ketchup and one large tomato, the pattys were cover with melted sticky Cheese and lots of ketchup. There were 2 large fries and 10 piece nuggets.

"Did nico-senpai buy me all this?" Maki said calmly. Makis medium size stomach growled and she sat down and began eating.

Nico has been giving maki food for 3 months now with maki happily taking it nico has been buying her large breakfasts, nico has givin maki her luch that she has packed for maki, an after school snack that is normaly cake that maki eats all of in one sitting, dinner and desert while maki eats the food her family makes her for breakfast lunch and dinner and maki will snack inbetween. because of all this food intake her weight has skyrocketed to 550 pounds. --

"*Huff* *huff* *huff* damn...damn it...why doesn't this school have *huff* elevators...huff to many...stairs" maki said. Maki was almost unrecognizable. all of nicos feasts have taken its toll on makis figure. Maki had a chubby face, a big jiggly ass and thick thighs and legs, 2 chins...looking like a third one was coming in, her breasts didn't grow much from her excessive amount of weight she gained in such little time but the biggest part on her bodie was her belly it looks like it could weigh 100 pounds all on it's own.

"Is everyone here?" The tall half Russian blond named eli said "no we are missing maki!" Umi said "hmm yes. It's not like her to miss or be late. Did somthing happen to her" eli said. nico raised her hand "yes if you have seen maki-chan you would see she ha--" nico stoped as she heard a noise "THUD. THUD. THUD" the door opened "im..huff...huff...sorry im late..i--" maki covored in sweat said as nico stoped her by giving her 2 chairs as one was too small for her giant ass. "Here have a seat and let me get you your after breakfast snack but before your brunch" nico reached out and gave maki a can of soda, 1 large pancake stack coverd in butter and syrup, eggs covord in ketchup, a pile of bacon, and 4 hashbrowns. "Thanks nico-senpai...*huff* i really need this right now" maki said.Maki begane eating as the other members looked on in awe at makis growth and the way she was eating (like a pig). "MAKI?! What happened to you i know you were putting on weight but that much is too much!" Eli said "oh god so much food...im gonna be sick!" Umi said "maki-chan is fine!" Nico said "FINE!? NICO DO YOU SEE HER SHE IS AN OVERWEIGHT COW!" Eli said "No guysh im *URRRRRRPPP* excushe me. Im fine as long as nico-senpai can take care of me I'll be happy!" Maki said "no maki we need to get you back on a diet meaning put the food down!" Umi said "No, she'll live with me and I'll--" nico said before somthing stoped her "maki? Are you ok?" Eli asked "ugghh y...esh..im oof...f...hnnnggg...fine i just need to--" maki said before being stoped *FFFFRRRRRTTTT* "oh god that smell is horrible!" Umi said "im shorry itsh the shoda" maki said *FRRRRRTTTT* "oh god im gonna barf" eli said "see im the only one who can stand the stench so i should take care of maki and hwlp her loss weight" nico said "no you'll just fatten her up even more!" Eli argued as she covored her nose "no i won't, eli you know me am i the type of person to take care of fatasses!?" Nico said "ugghh fine take maki and i want to see ger in shape by the next live" eli said "im on it!" Nico said

3 months later

Nico walked into the Room maki lived in. Plates and bags were scattered across the room with one king sized bed in the middle. On the bed was a naked immoble maki. She was naked because at her size even the biggest of clothes wouldn't fit her. She had 5 chins, fat face, small breasts, an ass that spread almost an entire bed, no neck as in was covord by fat, and a giant belly that was so very close to hanging over the giant bed on 3 sides. She was unrecognizable it wasn't for her crimson hair

"*UURRRRRPPP *huff huff* N...NI-Hic-nhisho-shenpai d...urrrp..did you bring mhe mhore food." Maki said. "Of course! I wouldn't let my princess starve would i?" Nico said in a lust filled voice. Maki tryed to reach out and get the food but her giant heavy arm couldn't let her. Nico held makis greasy fat hand that looked like a flesh covored ball with flesh covord sasages for fingers. "Look at you. You look over 1000 pounds! Now open wide and let nico feed you" nico said "Nh...Nhisho-sh-mmph" maki said as she was stoped by nico shoving a greasy burger in her mouth "mmmmph" maki said as she ate and drank soda "you're getting food all over your face" nico said "mmmpphh Sh...shut..*URRRP* up im sh...Shtarving..." maki panted out. Nico drooled as she saw maki eat. Nico began to jiggle makis over sized belly "Nhisho-Shenpai...*hic*..shtop.. before i--" maki stoped tackling *FRRRRRRTTTTT* "oh please maki-chan; you fart all the time it isn't like you-- *sniff sniff* that wasn't just a fart was it...*sigh* i guess its time to clean you again" nico said "I'm shorry nhisho-shenpai i can't contr--" maki stoped as nico kissed her fat lips "It's ok maki-chan i love you. Now let me get new sheets and a towl and here's a box of nuggets for my princess" nico said "I...i..*FRRRRRTTT* i love you too" maki said

"Now open wide" nico said as she gave maki a nugget.


End file.
